Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid
Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover film re-edited by Yru17 when he was 7utwo. It premiered on YouTube on June 19, 2009, three days before the real film's 25th anniversary. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Daniel LaRusso, a high school senior, moves with his mother Lucille from Newark, New Jersey to Reseda, a neighborhood in the Los Angeles, San Fernando Valley area. As they move there, Daniel meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore. The LaRussos' apartment's handyman is an eccentric but kind and humble Okinawan immigrant named Kesuke Miyagi. Daniel befriends Ali Mills, an attractive high school cheerleader, which draws the attentions of her arrogant ex-boyfriend, Johnny Lawrence, a skilled practitioner of "Cobra Kai", an unethical and vicious form of karate. Johnny and his Cobra Kai gang continually torment Daniel, savagely beating him until Mr. Miyagi intervenes and single-handedly defeats the five attackers with ease. Amazed, Daniel asks Mr. Miyagi to teach him to fight. Miyagi refuses, but agrees to bring Daniel to the Cobra Kai dojo to resolve the conflict. They meet with the sensei, John Kreese, a ex-Special Forces Vietnam veteran who callously dismisses the peace offering. Miyagi then proposes that Daniel enter the All-Valley Karate Tournament, where he can compete with Johnny and the other Cobra Kai students on equal terms, and requests that the bullying cease while Daniel trains. Kreese agrees to the terms, but warns that if Daniel does not show up for the tournament, the harassment will resume and Miyagi himself will also become a target. Daniel's training starts with menial chores that he believes only makes him Miyagi's slave. When he becomes frustrated, it is explained that these actions have helped him to learn defensive blocks through muscle memory. Their bond develops and Miyagi opens up to Daniel about his life that includes the double loss of his wife and son in childbirth at Manzanar internment camp while he was serving with the 442nd Infantry Regiment during World War II in Europe, where he received the Medal of Honor. Through Mr. Miyagi's teaching, Daniel learns not only karate but also important life lessons such as the importance of personal balance, reflected in the principle that martial arts training is as much about training the spirit as the body. Daniel applies the life lessons that Mr. Miyagi has taught him to strengthen his relationship with Ali. At the tournament, Daniel surprises everyone by reaching the semi-finals. Johnny advances to the finals, scoring three unanswered points against a highly skilled opponent. Kreese instructs Bobby Brown, one of his more compassionate students and the least vicious of Daniel's tormentors, to disable Daniel with an illegal attack to the knee. Bobby reluctantly does so, severely injuring Daniel and getting disqualified in the process. Daniel is taken to the locker room, with the physician determining that he cannot continue, but Daniel believes that if he does not continue, his tormentors will have gotten the best of him. He convinces Miyagi to use a pain suppression technique to allow him to finish the tournament. As Johnny is about to be declared the winner by default, Daniel hobbles into the ring. The match is a seesaw battle, as neither is able to break through the other's defenses. The match is halted when Daniel uses a scissor leg technique to trip Johnny, deliver a blow to the back of the head and give Johnny a nose bleed. Kreese directs Johnny to sweep Daniel's injured leg, an unethical move. Johnny looks horrified at the order, but reluctantly agrees under Kreese's intimidation. As the match resumes, Johnny seizes Daniel's leg and delivers a vicious blow, doing further damage. Daniel, standing with difficulty assumes the "Crane" stance, a technique he observed Mr. Miyagi performing on the beach. Johnny lunges toward Daniel, who jumps and delivers a front kick to Johnny's chin, winning the tournament. Johnny, having gained newfound respect for his nemesis, takes Daniel's trophy from the Master of Ceremonies and presents it to Daniel himself as Mr. Miyagi, Ali, and Daniel's mother all celebrate his victory. Trivia *Since both versions of this film serve as NTSC films, Yru17's original version became the first film to only include NTSC bits since Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats. *Due to strong language, both versions of this film are censored. However, all of the other content will also be censored in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version. For example, words like the D word, the GD word, the H word, the A word, the BS word, the B word, the word "crap", the slang uses of "sucks", and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the words "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", "butt", "baloney", "fool", "crud", "stinks", and "gosh", the one bit where Ali Mills' "buttons" are shown through her Halloween costume at one point will be edited censored, the onscreen uses of the words "sex" and "sexy" will be edited out, and heavy violence (including the brief bit at the very end where Daniel LaRusso crane kicks Johnny Lawrence in the face), blood bits, all alcohol drinking bits (including the scene where both Mr. Miyagi and Daniel LaRusso drink an alcoholic beverage), brief cigarette-in-mouth bits, sexual content, some disturbing details, and some other content will all be censored in order to make this film more family friendly like the animated Karate Kid TV series. *This is the only Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid film without guest stars, as Ash, SpongeBob, and their friends will guest star in the sequels and the TV shows. *The arcade games such as Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Galaga, Dig Dug & Super Pac-Man are some of the games in the arcade. *Both versions are NTSC films with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II, Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III, Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid (TV series), Pooh's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid, and Winnie the Pooh vs. Cobra Kai. *Yru17 originally planned to remake this film, as it was his film to begin with, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will remake this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17 Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Noriyuki "Pat" Morita